


Bonnie and Clyde

by Notaverygoodwriterhonestly



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaverygoodwriterhonestly/pseuds/Notaverygoodwriterhonestly
Summary: A story we've heard many times in fanfiction. Girl ends up in the Narutoverse- she proceeds to try to survive in her new surroundings with a new power she has no idea how to control. It sounds straightforward (sort of) but her luck isn't as great as other heroine's. You see, the person who finds her may be the last person you ever want to run into. OC centered story. KisameXOC
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a re-post. I hated how I wrote this the first time but I want to try again. This time, I'm going to commit. I'm not a great writer but I love reading and I hope maybe someone will like reading my story just like how I've loved reading others :)

Chapter 1.

Within the girl's restroom, the sound of vomiting echoed throughout.

The retching sound could be heard outside of the school's restroom as well. It also traveled clear down the hall into the principal's office. When the staff working inside heard a child throwing up. The principal himself came down to check on the source. First calling out to make sure there were no other girl's in the restroom. That was a lawsuit just WAITING to happen... But once he figured the coast was clear he came in to find a student losing her lunch in the trash can.

'I'm sure Miss Little will be happy to hear it's not on the floor.'

"-Hey," *Taps girl's shoulder* "Can you give me your name? I need to call your parents; you can't stay here like this."

The girl nodded; she didn't want to be at school either. She didn't know what came over her but after lunch she became nauseous. Maybe the lunch lady didn't cook her burger, right? She didn't know… But regardless, she wished to be home where her mother could care for her.

"Ha-*Spit*-Hazel Curtis. *Hurl*" The principal nodded and emailed the attendance secretary with his phone. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her.

"Aaaallright Miss Curtis. Mrs. Lane has got you covered. Can you make it into the office?" Hazel shook her head, but she instantly regretted it. She threw up again, thanks to the motion sickness. The principal chuckled a bit.

"Let's just stay still then- Sound good?" She gave the thumbs up this time.

88888888888888888888

"OOOOOOOhhhh! You poor thing!" Barb- Hazel's mother- felt so bad for her child. Yes, it is the flu- and she would be just fine after some rest- but no parent likes to see their child sick. Barb was so thankful that the school let her borrow one of the office's small trash cans. Her daughter's stomach was nowhere near stable enough to handle even a small car ride. And seeing how they lived in the country, there was no way Hazel was going to make the entire trip. Barb decided it was best to stop  
by a gas station on the way back. She wanted to get some flu medicine and a sprite. Her family always gave sick kids sprite. It helped the nausea and as she thought it over, she remembered that salt helped also. So, Barb grabbed a pack of pretzel's too. When she got back into the car, she could smell the vomit  
piling up in that can. Barb is going to just buy the school a new one. No way could she give that back with a good conscience.

"Man, oh man sweetie, drink some of this and hold on." Barb cooed; Hazel groaned but did as her mother instructed.

"Mom…I feel…*cough, spit* I feel like crap." Barb snickered.

"Really? I thought you were just trying to skip." She heard her daughter mutter 'smart ass' into the trash can.

"-Excuse me? Couldn't hear that last part."

"Guh- Said 'ha-ha, right?'" Barb was satisfied with the answer and gave her a break for now.

"Mom…"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I going to die?" Barb busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh NO! Hahaha! You dork! You're fine!" She patted her back but stopped at the sound of her upset stomach. The gurgling threatening another round of vomit should she keep patting.

"-Let's just hurry up and get you home babe."

8888888888888888888

When they finally made it home Hazel went straight towards her bed, still carrying that puke filled trashcan from school. It is horribly disgusting, but she didn't have a care to give. When Hazel made it to her room, she wrapped herself in every blanket possible. Meanwhile, her mother let out their dog from downstairs. Bork came barreling up the stairs ready to greet his young pup. Yet he soon was distracted by the sound of his food hitting the dog bowl. He dashed back down the stairs and abandoned his human companion. Hazel was totally fine with this. She wanted to get a nap in without any disturbance. Barb on the other hand- was on the phone with her husband Mick talking about their daughter. He told his wife that he had a long shift today, and that he was sorry he couldn't be home to help.

Barb assured him that he couldn't help even if he was home. She told him that he couldn't even fry an egg. Let alone feed and nurse their sick child. Mick shot back that if Hazel had to rely on Barb- than their daughter is fucked. All of this banter mind you is in joking fun.

While Barb was talking to Mick, Bork the dog came back to cuddle his sick human. Groggily, Hazel decided to go ahead and allow this since she is still cold. Bork is a pretty massive dog and has plenty of heat to pass around. It was with his help that she finally managed to get some shut eye.

But surely if she knew what tomorrow would bring. She wouldn't have spared a blink.

888888888888888888

Mick kissed Hazel's forehead as she slept. Apparently, Bork hasn't left her side all day. So, Mick made sure to pet his head and give him some lovin' for keeping watch.

"Good boy. You stay with her, you hear?" Mick expected Bork to return his affection, but Bork did no such thing. He whimpered instead and took a huge sniff of Hazel's hair. This wasn't normal at all. Bork is usually a huge, spastic ball of destruction. Mick took a risk addressing him because Bork would normally roll all over the place in a mess of kicks and tail wags. But Bork isn't doing any of that. Mick quirked a brow and left to speak with his wife.

"Hey, has Bork been acting like that all day?"

"Like what?"

"Well… like a normal, sane dog." Barb stared at him.

"Bork…sane?"

"Yes, honey. I just loved on him and he barely moved a muscle. He seems really worried about Hazel."  
Barb thought about it.

"Maybe he caught her flu? Isn't that one of the diseases we share with dogs?" Mick shrugged.

"I'm a pharmacist. Not a vet." Barb rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's all I got. That's so strange though. She's been sick before and his mood didn't ever change." Mick sat down at the table.

"Maybe she has it bad this time around." Barb sighed.

"I could have told you that. We had to dump that can on the side of the road while driving back." Mick stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"No thanks. Sorry, I left you here-"

The couple continued on- None the wiser to what was occurring upstairs. Bork  
whimpered yet again and pushed his muzzle under Hazel's hand. He was trying to wake her up-

\- before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so everyone knows- I have no medical experience and that will probably be apparent in this chapter. XD

Chapter 2.

The next morning.

Hazel took a turn for the worst. Her parents were extremely concerned over her health, so they made an appointment with their family doctor. Unfortunately, he wasn't available until tomorrow. He instructed them to keep an eye on her fever and make sure Hazel drank tons of water. Should her fever spike, the doctor ordered them to take her to the E.R.

Barb chose to stay home with their daughter, while Mick went in for a half shift. He owned the pharmacy so normally he could call off whenever. No problem- Except for today since they were due for an inspection. He felt awful for leaving his family, but he had to go in. Barb understood, and Hazel was too out of it to even notice… Yet something about the situation didn't sit well. Bork hadn't left Hazel's side ever since she returned home yesterday. Even when he heard his  
food, Bork stayed put. It set Barb on edge.

'They can smell disease, right? Is it really that bad?' Barb thought. She fiddled with her daughter's curly hair as she examined her once again. Hazel's face is awful. She's pale, clammy- eyes dark from exhaustion and malnutrition. Dried tears caked on her poor face and Hazel's lips are deeply cracked. Her fever is still within reason, yet Barb considered taking her to the E.R. anyways. She's not getting any better and her mother was beginning to believe she wouldn't until she got some help. One more  
wet cough finally made her cave. Enough was enough, she went downstairs to call her husband.

"… … Hey Barb- Hazel doing ok?"

"Mick, she looks worse…"

"Her fever?"

"Mick, I don't care about the fever anymore. She looks like shit. I've never seen her so sick before, honey." Mick paused for a moment.

"It's your call, it won't hurt to take her, though."

"I know, I'm just afraid that I'm overreacting."

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't see her from here but if her fever is still ok…"

"…You think I'm jumping the gun, Mick?"

"Honestly...A little. I'm sorry but kids get sick, Barb. I'm sure if we give her some more time, she'll be fine."

"You really think so?"

"Just remember what the doctor said. He's the professional." Barb considered it once more.

"You're right. I'll just wait a little longer- "Bork howled from Hazel's bedroom; the sound almost made Barb drop the phone.

"Wait a sec Mick, Bork is losing it!" Barb charged upstairs with the phone still pressed to her ear. When she saw her child…Barb screamed.

"Barb!? Barb what's going on!?"

"I HAVE TO CALL 911!"

"BARB WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"I HAVE TO CALL THE AMBULANCE DAMN IT! MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL MICK! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"BARB! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" *CLICK* Barb didn't have time to explain. She called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"PLEASE HELP MY DAUGHTER IS SICK AND- OH FUCK- PLEASE SEND AN AMBULANCE SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!"

8888888888888888888888

The ambulance took so long to get there but at least they had a mini hospital on wheels. The pair carted Hazel into the vehicle with Barb in tow. She was still having a seizure- even though 20 MINUTES had passed.

"Does she have epilepsy or any history of seizures?" Barb is sobbing relentlessly but she answered their questions, regardless.

"No! This is the first!" The medic nodded as he injected the IV.

"-Any family history?"

"Not one! We have never had anything like this happen in my family!"

"Your husband?" Barb yanked at her hair.

"I don't know! We have to ask him! Oh, my baby! Save my child please!" The female paramedic grimaced, then gave the panicked mother a level gaze.

"Ma'am…we'll try… Any history with drugs?" Barb sobbed even louder.

"HOW DARE YOU!? NO, SHE DOESN'T DO ANY FUCKING DRUGS! She's clean, I know it!" The paramedic accepted the answer and continued trying to save Hazel. Barb is absolutely terrified… Her daughter might be dying right in front of her eyes…

Her worse fear may be coming true today.

888888888888

The paramedics managed to keep her alive until they reached the hospital. Hazel's body never stopped spasming. Even though an HOUR had passed. Not a single doctor in the entire building knew what could be causing such a violent reaction. Seizures typically last a few minutes, NOT HOURS. But without hesitation, Doctor Chase and his team took the call.

"GET THE PADDLES READY. HER HEART RATE IS DROPPING! -" They had to hurry; Hazel's heart was about to give.

"DAN CUT OFF HER SHIRT! -" Nurse Dan grabbed a scalpel amidst the chaos and cut the cloth off her body.

"-DAMN IT, TERRI!? WHERE IS THAT SHOT!? WE NEED IT- NOW."

"Yes, sir! Here doctor!" The doctor snatched away the needle.

"GET HER FACE DOWN! THIS NEEDS TO GO INTO THE SPINE!" It took the whole team to flip her. Many were hit by her flailing limbs. But through it all Doctor Chase managed to stab the needle right into her lower back. He injected the numbing agent directly into her spinal cord and prayed that he didn't miss. When he was done with that. Doctor Chase began barking orders once again

"FLIP HER AGAIN BEFORE SHE SUFFOCATES! AND HOLD HER DOWN!"

"YES DOCTOR!" The team had Hazel on her back once again and each member held down a limb.

The medicine is typically quick, but the team couldn't help but count away the seconds…

The child seizured for nearly a minute longer-

Yet to everyone's relief, the young girl eventually relaxed. Her head rolled to the side with a huge mouthful of drool spilling out onto the pillow. Her exposed chest began to pace itself once more. They stabilized her. She is ok for now, but their job is far from over.

"-Nurse Terri. I need every sample you can extract ASAP."

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to notify the parents?" The doctor shook his head and wiped the sweat off his brow. The other nurse Dan, volunteered.

"I can, Doctor!"

"No, I can handle it. She isn't in the clear yet. And I don't think the parents will appreciate hearing the truth. I have a bad feeling about this case, everyone. Stay on your toes, be ready for anything… Sarah, can you please get a gown to cover her up? She has to be freezing."

"Will do." The nurse left to grab the child a hospital gown while Doctor Chase sighed and pinched his nose.

'I don't know what to say. What could have caused THAT? I'm sure the drug test is going to come back negative. Her parents were positive she wasn't using, and I don't see any tracks-' The doctor gazed at the patient. It may be the first and only time he wished a patient was using. If only so he could have an answer. Doctor Chase turned to leave the room.

'Just wait for the blood tests and go from there. It's all you can do.'

88888888888888888888888

Barb and Mick sat in the waiting room. Mick holding their daughter's camera. She left it in his car and he knew Hazel would want to take pictures when she woke up. Their daughter loves dark humor… Barb, on the other hand, is crying. Blaming herself for everything that had occurred. Mick tried to calm her down but after hearing what happened- He wasn't sure if she could. Mick felt so guilty- his family went through all of this and he wasn't any help... not even now. In his mind, he had failed his family.

"-Mick and Barb Curtis?" The both of them sprung up at the sound of their names.

"Yes- that's us! Doctor, is she alright?" Mick questioned. Doctor Chase scratched the back of his head.

"She is stable…" The parents relaxed, if only for a moment.

"Thank God." Barb muttered. The doctor isn't done though.

"Indeed. But we aren't in the clear. I need some things from you two. I want a full family record of ANY chronic illness in your family and a list of everything she's eaten for the past week. I need those today and as soon as possible. But first- I'm sure the two of you want to see your daughter." The couple agreed. Barb's tears finally drying off.

"Please, I need to see my baby." Doctor Chase placed his hand on her shoulders and gently led her.

"Then right this way."

8888888888888888888888

Nurse Sarah was gone for only a moment. She only left to get the kid some hospital clothes. 5 minutes if… Yet when she returned. She found out that the child is gone.

'She is gone.'

'-SHE IS GONE!?'

Sarah ran around the room. The girl must have taken out the wires and left. It wouldn't be the first time a patient has ran but it always scared Sarah whenever this occurred. She searched the entire room, but she couldn't find any clues as to where she could have run. So, Sarah got out her radio.

"Emergency! Patient Curtis is missing! Everyone! We have a missing patient!" Doctor Chase growled into his own radio.

"WHAT? She's gone!?"

"Yes, Doctor! She's not in here!" Nurse Sarah ran full force towards the security room. She busted the door open and yelled at the guard.

"Patient in room 37 is missing! I need you to look at the camera NOW!" The guard put down his coffee and went to work. He pulled up the camera dedicated to the emergency wing.

"What time frame are we talking about here?"

"Look back about 10 minutes! She was just there!" The guard did as he was instructed and rewound the footage. He watched as the tape went back but the camera didn't show anyone but medical personnel leaving the room.

"You checked the restroom?"

"Of course, I did!? How stupid do you think I am!?" The guard snapped.

"I don't know! May want to check it again because your patient didn't leave." Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The patient didn't leave through the door!?- "Sarah spoke into the radio once more.

"Outside security, this is an emergency! Did you see a young girl leave the emergency wing? She's a topless 12-year-old for crying out loud! You can't miss her!" The outside guard answered.

"No one is out here, Sarah. But I'll look!" Sarah didn't address the guard but instead warned the entire hospital.

"Everyone we have a missing patient! Anyone who isn't busy look for a young preteen named Hazel Curtis! She has red curly hair and no shirt people! She can't be hard to find!" The hospital went into an uproar. Nurses and doctors storming the hallways in a frenzy. All the while, Mick and Barb could hear everything through Doctor Chase's radio. Barb is losing it while Mick was losing it on the doctor.

"How in the fuck did you assholes lose my baby!?"

"Mr. Curtis, I assure you- "

"YOU FUCKING LOST MY DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ASSURE SHIT!" Doctor Chase didn't know what to do. This whole situation was fucked since the beginning.

"I am sorry, but you need to go back into the waiting room!"

"GO BACK!? I AM GOING TO LOOK FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Mick pushed past the Doctor while Barb followed suit. Calling out her child's name.

"Hazel!? HAZEL!? HAZEL BABY- PLEASE!"

88888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hazel's eyes squinted. Even with them closed, the sun is too bright. At least her stomach is feeling better- But she is still horribly weak from that whole fiasco she just went through. Weak and cold.

"UUUhhhhhhh…oouucchh." She managed to sit up but immediately grabbed her head. The migraine rattling her brain is terrible. Yet the breeze that brushed against her bare chest caused her to forget the migraine really quick. Hazel squeaked and tried to cover up.

"What the hell!?" Hazel searched around for help but somehow, she managed to find herself in the middle of a lush forest.

"-Where am I? How…how did I get here!?" Her lungs locked down. She is scared and understood she had every right to be. She searched her pajama shorts for her phone. Thankfully, whoever took her shirt didn't take it- So she opened it to call her mom. The phone didn't even ring. She has no service AT ALL.

"No, no, noooooo- I have to find mom and dad." The girl muttered. Hazel stood up but found herself too weak to even walk. The moment she got on her feet; her knees buckled down.

And to no one's surprise, Hazel began crying and calling for help.

"Mom!? Dad!? Someone!?" She tried to get up once more, but the results were the same. She then attempted to crawl. Forgoing any shred of dignity.

"Gotta find them. Gotta find help!" The grass is short due to the constant shade of the treetops. But the sticks and branches scattered around the ground kept stabbing her skin. She pushed through the pain- and pushed through the residual nausea she felt.

"Someone!? Hello!? Is anyone out there!? Please, I'm lost!" Her stomach cramped with a huge growl. How long has it been since she last ate?

"Hello!? Heelllllooooo!? I need help!" She crawled about 10 yards before she had to take a break. Her stamina was pathetic before but now she's been reduced to newborn status. She tried her phone again, but it was still out of service.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!? HELP! SOMEOOOOONE!?" Hazel screamed towards the Heavens. With no answer still, she went back to crawling-

'I'm screwed, I am so, so screwed. What happened to my bed!? Where is Mom and Dad! Wasn't Bork with me!? Where is he!? Where is everyone!?' I must find help. Someone, just find someone!'

88888888888888888888888

Hours- she had crawled for hours. Her cries becoming more frantic as the sun began to set.

'I'm going to die. I'm GOING TO DIE!' She kept yelling. Desperate for a savior.

"HEELLPPPP! PLLEAAASSSEEE! *cough* I'M LOST! SOMEONE!" Her throat is dry from the screaming and dehydration. She tried to move several more times, but every attempt is met with excruciating pain from her empty stomach to her horribly scratched up legs. She is stuck, alone, in the middle of the woods. Just like every single horror filmed she's ever watched. She's is even topless! All she could think about was Jason coming to kill her.

"PLEASE CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!?-"

-At that moment, Hazel's ears picked up a rustle in the treetops. She couldn't see what was causing the noise, since the trees here are ridiculously tall. But the little shred of  
light that fell on her was briefly eclipsed by something. Was it a bird? A squirrel? A predator?

"H-Hello?" She heard something land behind her and when she flipped around to see what it was- She about pissed herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She spastically kicked away as a man shot his hands in the air. The adult spoke to the girl, but Hazel didn't understand what he was saying. Not because she broke her own eardrums with that scream... No, she couldn't understand him because he is speaking a different language.

"Child I'm not here to hurt you!"

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE!? WHO ARE YOU!?" The man in the green vest tilted his head.

"Woah woah! What are you even saying!? Is this some sort of code miss? Are you a kunoichi? Miss, calm down!" Hazel is still kicking up a storm. The man appeared out of thin air! She didn't even hear him walk up or anything! On top of all of that, she couldn't understand him!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? HELLO? ENGLISH!?"

"Ma'am I swear, I am not here to hurt you! Please stop screaming before someone finds us!"

Too late…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Too late…

Kakuzu had been following his target for miles now. He spotted the shinobi leaving a nearby town and decided to go ahead and collect the man's bounty. These little pennies add up after a while and Kakuzu had time to spare. The shinobi didn't notice him following the entire trip but right when Kakuzu was about to make his move. They both heard the distressed cry of a young girl screaming in the forest.

'Damn it.' The target, true to Leaf fashion, leapt toward the sound. Kakuzu had already invested too much into this hunt so he kept chasing after him with every intention of murdering the girl too.

It took the two of them mere moments to get to her via treetop. After they had arrived Kakuzu hid in the trees. He isn't going to jump in without getting a grasp of the situation at hand. He examined the scene around them and found himself a little perturbed by her…lack of clothing. He also noticed how odd her appearance is. She has to be a foreigner but from where? He had the chance to ponder for only a moment before the girl began to speak and that's when red flags really started popping up.

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE!? WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Woah, woah! What are you even saying!? Is this some sort of code, miss? Are you a kunoichi? Miss, calm down!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? HELLO? ENGLISH?"

"Ma'am I swear, I am not here to hurt you! Please, stop screaming before someone finds us!" The shinobi gently rested his hands on her bare shoulders attempting to calm her down. Although the child did stop screaming she is still visibly terrified. The girl pulled out something from her pocket to show the leaf shinobi and what Kakuzu saw… he simply couldn't believe. The girl flipped open an electronic device with a light up screen. On the screen he caught sight of a photo- It is a picture of the girl with two adults. Kakuzu assumed they must be her parents since they all shared those foreign facial features. The mother has that impossible hair texture as well. His instincts are sparking like fireworks while his mind scrambled to explain what is setting them off. He once again examined the half-naked girl hoping that he had missed something earlier. Her eyes are an odd shape and her facial structure is just... different... Even the most monstrous appearing men and women have at least some semblance of their country's typical features. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pin where she is from. Kakuzu is sure the Leaf-nin is thinking the same thing judging by his expression. There are too many questions with no answers.

'Just what exactly have I stumbled upon?' Kakuzu pondered. The Leaf shinobi gently took the device from her while staring at the screen. In that moment Kakuzu decided to take the chance the distraction created. Proceeding to go ahead with his initial plan and take the kill. He already understands what he must do and his plan will not require the other man. Kakuzu reared his arm back before launching it out at the other shinobi. His elbow separated while the tendrils within his muscles pushed his fist straight through the man's chest. The girl's deafening scream soon followed as the Leaf shinobi's body fell to the ground. It had taken her awhile to fully comprehend what all had happened but after the body hit the earth the child attempted another escape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A MONSTER! SOMEONE HELP!" Kakuzu noticed she is having difficulty running. Her form reminded him of a newborn deer. It is truly pitiful so Kakuzu didn't feel any need to rush. He casually strode out of his hiding spot before stepping over the corpse in order to pick up the girl's device. The screen is still open and now that he is closer to the screen, he could see the foreign figures marked all over the mechanism. Instead of answering any questions this thing confused him even further. Kakuzu glanced back up to check on the child's progress and he noticed that the girl managed to get some distance.

'You're not going anywhere brat.' He retracted his arm from the corpse then launched his fist over 20 yards to snatch the girl's ankle. She screamed even louder as her hands gripped the tree roots for leverage. Yet even with all of her remaining strength- Hazel couldn't fight him off. She's simply too weak, healthy or not.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU-YOU CRAZY, MURDERER! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!" Her fighting spirit grew stronger as he drew near.

"GET AWAY YOU FUCKING DEMON! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO AND FUCK OFF!" Her screeching could break a tea shop's entire cup ware collection. The high pitch shrill stung Kakuzu's ears.

'Maybe I should kill her…' Kakuzu considered. Hazel tried to scare him with a heated glare but the tears betrayed her. Still, Kakuzu is frustrated with her attempt at intimidation and decided to silence her before he lost his temper.

"Shut. Up." He made sure his tone conveyed every ounce of evil intent he had. She gasped but the message must have reached her. Because she did, in fact, shut up.

'Finally.' Kakuzu grunted an affirmation to let the girl know that she made the right choice. She is wide-eyed, still holding her breath as she stared back at him. Kakuzu pocketed her device before really addressing the situation at hand. He knew he had to take her but what's the next step? Where do they go from here?

'I want to know more about where she is from. Info on such advanced technology would sell for millions. But first-' The girl in question began trembling as Kakuzu appraised her. One problem had to be handled, immediately.

'You can't travel with her dressed like that. She'll die from illness before anything can be accomplished.' Kakuzu considered using the corpse's shirt but his attack left a huge tear through and through. It couldn't cover anything now but the dead man's vest… Yes, the vest is another story. The man wore his vest open so Kakuzu's attack only tore the back. It isn't ideal yet it will work until he can find some shop to rob. Kakuzu kept his hold on the child while he left to take off the chuunin vest from the body. Hazel is mortified by the sight.

"How evil can you be!? Don't steal from him!" Kakuzu growled back at her.

"I said shut up. Do you want to die?" She went quite once more with a wince. Meanwhile, Kakuzu continued stripping off the vest. Once it was removed he tossed it towards her. Hazel squeaked before dodging the corpse's clothing. It was frustrating yet Kakuzu is more concerned with collecting the body. He pulled out a sealing scroll and with a quick puff of smoke, the body was sealed. With that taken care of Kakuzu turned back to his main target. Oddly enough- the girl is gaping in awe. Clearly at a lost.

'Has she never seen a sealing scroll before? How is that even possible?' He thought it over for a second before dropping the subject. They need to get away from the scene and the child is still refusing to wear the damn vest.

"Put on the vest." He commanded. Kakuzu pointed at the article of clothing but she shook her head and kicked it away with her free foot.

"Put. it. on." Kakuzu stepped towards her but she shook her head once again.

"Now." She still refused. Hazel is utterly disgusted by the vest and she couldn't bring herself to do what he asked of her. Problem is, Kakuzu is not taking no for an answer. After he realized she wasn't going to obey he stormed over towards her without another word. The child tried to get away again only to feel his detached hand's grip tighten. She tried to kick him off but his hand is like a manacle. All she ended up doing is scratch up her leg even further. When Kakuzu was close enough he picked up the vest and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Get off me! I'm not wearing that thing! You digusting piece of crap! AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! HELP! HEEELLPP!" Kakuzu fed her arm into one of the arm holes. She almost pulled it back out but Kakuzu is prepared this time.

*SMACK* The child froze, her wide eyes planted on his face.

88888888888888888888888888

Hazel has never been hit. EVER. Many say her parents spoiled her and to be fair- it's probably true. But with everything that had happened today Hazel just couldn't find the tears anymore. She is too scared to cry. This stitched up, shirtless guy just murdered a man with this unbelievable power. Then he used another unbelievable power to make the body disappear all while he held this 'no big deal' attitude that just baffled Hazel. Too much is happening, it's all too  
much. Noise is muffled, the feeling of touch is non-existent, everything around her is muted or dulled. That slap sent her over the edge.

Hazel found herself too petrified to move. She allowed him to dress her without anymore struggle. After he finished the man threw her limp body over his shoulder. He casually left the murder scene while Hazel delved deeper into her disassociation from reality.

888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Hours later…

Hazel laid limp over Kakuzu's bare shoulder, still not daring to move a muscle against him. Hazel isn't 'here' anymore- she's a husk without her senses and incapable of feeling emotion. Many would be alarmed by her obvious shock, but on the contrary Kakuzu is satisfied by the change in demeanor. It made traveling with a captive so much simpler whenever they stopped fighting. While the pair abandoned the murder scene. Kakuzu racked his brain for places to set up camp and although there are many places much closer to their location. He chose to travel to one a few miles away. It is by far the most secure spot in the whole area and almost completely unheard of thanks to its unique build. Kakuzu had found it on accident about a century back. Soon after he faced Hashi-

No, he stopped that train of thought immediately. Kakuzu didn't want to think back on that day. Not today, not ever. He took a deep breath before redirecting his attention back to the present.

*sigh* '-In a few miles there should be that old willow tree. Take a left there and then listen for water… At this pace, we should be able to make it just after nightfall.' Kakuzu felt the weight of the device tapping against his leg from within his pocket. His curiosity is begging for him to examine the alien object right there and then. It's been a long time since anything had captured so much of his interest-

'But only after shelter is in place. I just have to wait until then.'

88888888888888888888888888888

Hazel had been out of her mind for hours, yet eventually she noticed the feeling in her limbs returning. Or more like- feelings at all were beginning to return. She's hungry, thirsty, and sick. Also thoroughly traumatized thanks to him. As Hazel was beginning to regain her sense of self, she finally took notice of the masks stitched into the murderer's bare back.

'What are those? Why did he do that? Did it hurt having them put in?' Her immature instincts told her to do one thing and one thing only- She poked a mask and unsurprisingly, the man carrying her wasn't happy about it. He dropped her straight onto the dirt, chastising her without thinking.

"DO NOT touch those again-"

'Damn it, she can't understand. All this will do is confuse her.' He jutted a thumb towards his back trying to get his point across, but Hazel went cross eyed. Still disoriented by his earlier aggression.

"What? I-I-I-…What?" He grabbed her hand, pointed at it, then pointed at his back. Hazel gulped and threw her hands in the air.

"Alright, no touching! Got it!" Kakuzu lifted her once more, but this time he positioned her facing forward against his chest- just for safe measure. Meanwhile, Hazel's mind tried to sort through what all had just transpired.

'He killed that guy, but he hasn't killed me yet. Not even just then and he was really pissed! If he is planning to kill me- he would have done it earlier, right? Or just then? Is there something he wants from me? Maybe that guy back there did something to him that made him mad… if that's the case. What if I keep making him mad? Seriously, what is he going to do with me?!' She shivered.

'Should I try to run- 'A vivid flashback of his hand bursting through that man's chest quickly squashed that thought.

'Absolutely not, I have to wait. There is no way I'm escaping that. He's too strong and way too fast, but where does that leave me?' Hazel is unable to form a plan of escape and too terrified to really consider one. She has never been so aware of her shortcomings before in all her born days.

'I'm…stuck. I'm really stuck until someone can save me? Is there really nothing I can do?' The realization weighed heavy on her heart.

'There's nothing…nothing I can do at all. Oh God, please, someone. Anyone? Mom, Dad...?'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

It is nighttime, but they reached their destination. A bit later than Kakuzu had hoped for but since no one has attempted an ambush, it was fine. It's a quaint place, a small clearing within the forest- right next to a small river. Seemingly there is nothing special about it. With no one around, Kakuzu saw it safe to grab dinner before settling down. He strolled on over towards the river to fish up some food. As he sat Hazel down by the bank, he made a motion to convey that she was to stay put. When she appeared to comprehend what he was asking, Kakuzu left her there while he headed back for the river. On instinct, he walked across the water's surface. He hadn't given it so much as a thought. When he heard her gag, the sound made his head snap around. She wasn't being strangled though. Instead, she is gaping at him.

'Strange.' Not too bothered by her behavior, he went back to his task. Hazel, on the other hand, is losing her mind.

'HE IS WALKING ON WATER LIKE IT'S JUST A STROLL ON THE BEACH! WHAT THE HELL!?' Hazel couldn't stop staring at the miracle in front of her. He just walked across the river! LIKE JESUS!

'How? HOW!? That's impossible! Wait... Ah crap, what is he doing NOW!?' She watched as Kakuzu huddled over the stream. He sat there, still as can be. He is as motionless as stone and it freaked Hazel out. He appeared so unnatural sitting there. she continued staring until he suddenly launched more of those strings straight into the river.

"OH SHIT!" Hazel flung back flat onto her back while Kakuzu pulled the tendrils coming out of his arm. Out came several fish just like that. Hazel squawked at the sight as Kakuzu approached the shore to grab her. Kakuzu is already getting tired of carrying her but he shouldn't have to bear it for much longer. After they enter the cavern, they could finally settle down and she can regain her strength. This cavern is almost completely vertical with smooth walls that are impossible to scape without the wall-walk technique. She will not be able to leave it without him so Kakuzu can focus on planning his next course of action while Hazel will be forced to rest. He just had to find that rock…right…there.

A large rock covered a good portion of the cavern but Kakuzu knew if you slipped in the crack underneath the stone. It will lead down into the secret cavern. He made his way towards the entrance and took some time listening for any tenants. The girl is staring at him like he is some sort of side-show freak, but he couldn't care less. He waited and tried to sense for any chakra signatures and after Kakuzu found nothing he slid inside with the girl in tow. She tried to scream but Kakuzu slapped his hand over her mouth as they fell. It was a deep drop in pitch darkness but with the help of his hearing his feet connected to the ground safely. The girl let a grunt out as she took some of the impact.

It had rained the night before so any wood outside is useless. Situations like these are why Kakuzu kept some dry firewood in a scroll. He unraveled the scroll in the dark and opened the seal. Once he heard the familiar pop, he slid out the scroll and re-rolled it. After it was back in his pocket and he made sure the child was out of range. Kakuzu formed a few hand signs and used a small fire-style jutsu. It was miniscule, but it got the job done. The fire roared to life soon enough.

'HE CONTROLS THESE MURDER STRINGS, HAS CRAZY STRENGTH, CAN WALK ON WATER, AND CAN BREATHE FIRE!?' Hazel was losing all hope of some Prince charming swooping in to save her. Just when she thought he couldn't be more powerful- he busts out some other mystical ability.

'This guy is insane! There's no way someone can stop him! The man probably has 'Spidey senses' or something! What now!?-' She scratched furiously at her head and groaned.

'-This guy is tougher than JASON for crying out loud! Can't I catch a break!?'

8888888888888888888888888888888

The child is having a mental dilemma for some unknown reason but Kakuzu is hungry. So, he threw the fresh fish on some sticks over the fire. He never really cared about the taste of unseasoned, charred fish. But in the end, they just have to be cooked. For a while it was relatively peaceful- until the girl started talking to herself. He tried to see if he could make out what she was blabbering on about with her body language. It didn't work though, so he settled for just examining her tirade to the best of his abilities. Hoping to gauge what type of person she is by her mannerisms.

"I am so screwed! No one ever taught me how to fight! PFT, FIGHT HIM!? I can't fight him! I can't even run from him! Even if I could, where would I go!? Where are we, where's home? Aaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh!-". She continued with ranting while Kakuzu watched and tended to the fish. It shouldn't take long. The fish only need a few minutes to cook. Yet Hazel's mental breakdown kept going.

"How in the hell did this happen!? Just HOW!? Where did everything go wrong!?- "

And going.

"I don't deserve this! I did absolutely nothing to deserve this! God why!?"

And going.

"-Was it my last google search, God!? I'm sorry! I found that on accident, I promise! I know I could've stopped but I-I…I just didn't ok!? I'm so sorry!"

And going-

"Am I really going to die because of that? Because of a bad video!? Please, I'll never look that stuff up again! PLEASE!"

-When the fish were finished Kakuzu found himself shoving one at her, hoping it would shut her back up. Hazel stared at the fish for a second- Only one second- before viciously snatching it from his hand. Like a wild beast she tore into the fish's flesh, scarfing the thing down in almost no time. After she completely cleaned the bones, she glanced at the others before looking up at Kakuzu. She is asking permission. That much he knew.

'So, she's not a complete savage…' He handed her another one nonchalantly, and she attacked that one just as relentlessly. A piece of fish got caught in her throat, making her violently cough. Kakuzu shook his head and passed over his water bottle. Hazel snatched it away and almost drowned herself trying to drink the whole bottle in one go.

"WHEW, I needed that." Hazel sighed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes before pulling down his mask. As he ate, he decided to go ahead and pull out the device that had been sitting in his pocket.

"My phone!"Hazel called out. She tried to take it back without thinking but Kakuzu used a tendril to whip her hands. He made sure not to break skin but at the same time he wanted it to sting. Hazel screamed and pulled back from him. She held her injured hands together as her tears tried to return. Yet the girl bit her lip and stopped herself from crying again.

Or at least she tried. She could say she tried at least…

'Weakling…' Kakuzu sent a glare her way before opening her device and this time she stayed put, glowering instead. Kakuzu ignored this and continued to study the object. The screen still showed that picture of her with those adults. What Kakuzu noticed this time is that the foreign characters on the bottom half are buttons. Almost like a handheld computer.

'Interesting.' He saw a few symbols he understood. In the center there are arrows, a universal sign between them. He clicked them a few times, but nothing happened. Then he noticed a button in the middle and tried that one since it seemed important. This time the screen changed to a directory of icons. He squinted at the images, trying to figure out what they meant. One was obvious enough. A piece of paper with a display of scenery on it. He figured this must be where she kept her pictures- or at least he assumed. He used the arrows to scroll through, just until the highlighted square was on the icon he wanted. He clicked that center button once more and the screen changed. This time it's covered by these little squares. He tried to see what they are, but they are too small to decipher.

'Is she really able to read this? I can barely tell what anything of this is.' Kakuzu tried to figure out what to do and noticed that a square was highlighted once more. He used that center button and the image overtook the screen. His mouth dropped. It is a photo of the girl. She is on top of a building, in the middle of a city he has definitely never seen before. The structures are beyond advanced. As in, they are supposedly impossible to manufacture. Many touched the clouds or even beyond. Not even the Village Hidden in the Rain contains structures this tall.

'I don't know what I've just found. But I know this is big…'

8888888888888888888888888888888

Hazel is creeped out. This man is stalking her photos. Her privacy is completely violated, and she can't do anything about it. All she could do is brood in silence while her captor searched her phone.

'He's looking through the New York City vacation photos! OH NO NOT THAT!' Hazel had taken an obnoxious photo with her mother during the trip. Goofy faces, green facemasks smeared on, oiled up hair- It's a classic picture any mom/daughter duo would take during a spa day. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't have cared. BUT IT'S HIM. She awaited his response yet all he did was scoff. Still, this caused Hazel's cheeks to bloom bright red. It felt awful having him snoop through her stuff. Every boundary she had has been forgotten- No, not forgotten. Her personal walls have been demolished by this freak of a man. She reached for the phone one last time, hoping he had enough.

"If you're just going to sit there and judge. Give me my phone back!" He used his hand to catch her forehead. With the leverage, Kakuzu pushed onto her back. Hazel sprung up but froze before going after her cellphone again. Remembering what happened the first time- She stood down for the sake of her hands. Kakuzu waited to see if she was finished before returning his attention towards her precious computer.

'How many times do I have to discipline this brat?' Kakuzu wondered. Hazel's legs are fidgeting, eyes darting back and forth from the fire to her phone. Visibly, she is all-around anxious.

'Please get bored soon, pllleeeeaasssee get bored soon… Damn it, why do I care? I don't have time to think about this! Not like I can stop him anyways…' She decided to start contemplating her next course of action. Glancing at their surroundings, she ran through her options.

'He's dangerous, but I already know he doesn't want me dead…Yet. He doesn't want me dead YET… At least I have time, then. I'm stuck, that's for sure… I can't get out of here without him. There's no way I could climb back up.' It hurt knowing she was trapped. It also added to her anxiety.

'-I really wish I knew what he was planning. Either he wants something, or he's sparing me, right? … yea… It has to be one of the two.' She glanced back over at her phone as this shirtless masked monster continued scrolling through her photos.

'I don't understand how he can walk around like that… doesn't he get cold? Ah whatever. Should I try to sleep then? Is it safe to?' He is still preoccupied with her phone. He isn't paying attention to her at all.

'Just what am I supposed to do?'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakuzu hasn't been this stunned in decades… no scratch that, he's NEVER been this stupefied. The places he's seeing, the technology these photos are presenting, and the foreign faces of her people... The only hypothesis Kakuzu could fathom is she is from some undiscovered continent that has purposively separated themselves from the rest of the world. A continent that may have surpassed all of those around it judging by the advancements they have. Kakuzu could barely believe it but what else could explain this?

It's not like she came from a different world… no, that's entirely impossible-

'-But is this even theoretically possible either? An entire country protected by an undetectable jutsu couldn't REALLY exist could it?... A sensor-type shinobi should be able to find such a land easily. Let alone a Hyuuga or an Uchiha. But there's nothing else that could explain this…' Kakuzu just simply can't wrap his head around the prospect but the proof is in his hands. There must be a hidden country out there and this girl is the key to finding it.

'She needs to live then, and I have to teach her how to speak.' Yet there's already some problems with this plan.

'What if she doesn't know how to get home? She'll be next to useless to me then. A waste of time and a waste of money…' Kakuzu considered other prospects. He needed a back-up plan for cashing her in, in the case that this venture proved fruitless.

'A whore house doesn't pay all that well and a hidden village is impossible with my criminal record. But a Lord would pay good money for such a mysterious person and story. I'm sure to be paid well then.' Kakuzu felt confident with this.

'-I will keep her under close watch and find a way to teach her to speak our language. If she does know how to return home, then I will sell the info to the highest bidder. And if she doesn't- I will sell her.' Kakuzu examined the child. She will need some fitted clothes sooner rather than later, the ones he stole are way too big and the girl is barefoot. On top of that, she needs to take a bath tomorrow. She smells awful, coated with the stench of bile. She had to have been sick previously.

'Make her bathe then, first thing tomorrow morning. After that, head towards the nearest town.'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'He's stopped searching through my phone.' Hazel noticed. He put the device back in his pocket and switched to staring at her in silence. It made Hazel uncomfortable, but she did do the same thing to him earlier… Hazel sat there and stayed quiet while she felt his eyes peering towards her. She kept her eyes on the fire in an attempt to get her mind off of him all together. It wasn't working but she is trying.

'I'm so tired. But I'm too scared to sleep-' She dipped her head behind her knees and groaned. Staring into the fire through her legs as she considered her options further. All the while being VERY aware of her kidnapper.

'I am stuck, I am tired, and I have nothing to do. I should try at least.' She curled up on her side facing the fire. The ground is hard and cold but this mattered little to her. She couldn't relax until his gaze dropped. Normally, there would be no way she'd fall asleep like this. But the day's stress weighed heavy on her eyes and she found herself nodding off.

'Please… please can tomorrow be better?'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It wasn't going to get better…

Kakuzu had tried to wake her up several times, but the girl refused to budge. So, he did what any rational-thinking person would have done…

Throw her still sleeping-self straight into the river.

She needed a bath anyways and this certainly woke the girl up. Two birds, one stone. Although this also nearly caused her to drown. Thankfully, her reflexes helped her swim back up onto the surface after a solid gulp or two of algae-ridden river water. After she resurfaced that same water escaped her lungs as she screamed and coughed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? *Cough* *Gag* -Guh…" The man in question stood there in silence. Waiting for her to swim back to him. She snarled before slowly kicking her feet. Gliding through the water towards Kakuzu. It was degrading to say the least.

'This JERK! Why? Just. Why?' Once her feet touched dirt, she began the awkward waddle back up the shore. Trying to send him a seething glare while high stepping through the river.

"That could have killed me! Do you want me alive or not!?" Kakuzu still stood motionless waiting for her. He knows she's angry, but he couldn't care less about her comfort. His gaze told her this much and Hazel pouted after she realized.

"Seriously, who raised you?" She said this more to herself than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Super short chapt(er but I have some things at the end I want to explain.

Chapter 6.

'Great, just. Great.'

She's soaked, barefoot, and exhausted still- but apparently her captor has EXTREMELY IMPORTANT plans for them today… The man tilted his head, showing her which way they were heading. Nothing else, just a gesture before walking away. Hazel's mind was blown. She debated if she misread him but sure enough- she was right. After noticing her hesitance, Kakuzu stopped so she knew he wanted her to follow. Hazel grumbled but took his lead. No breakfast, not even a semblance of a good morning, he threw her into a river, and now he's making her HIKE. She's never been a 'sporty' kind of girl. The idea of physical activity sucks the life out of her. But because of the fear of death still haunting her, Hazel squashed her laziness… this time. While Hazel is catching up, Kakuzu is planning their journey. There happens to be a town near them named Shukuba. They'll need to enter the city but there's a problem.

'This girl will already stand out due to her looks alone, but on top of that she looks like a hostage. It couldn't be more obvious. Horrid, clearly stolen clothing topped off by her haggard appearance- no, she can't be seen like this.' In order to keep her hidden, Kakuzu will have to leave an earth clone to watch over her while he steals supplies. Maybe pick up some books, too. That way they can start the teaching process immediately. He really wished they could skip that. Yet he must suck it up for the mission's sake. On the Brightside, at the outskirts of the city there is a bounty drop-off point. They should be able to stop by after procuring supplies. With the promise of money brightening his mood, Kakuzu picked up the pace. Much to Hazel's dismay. Still, while she is frustrated. She can't help but scope the scenery around her.

The forest is brightly lit, the color of green is almost neon due to the sun's rays. The ground beneath them is still damp from the rain shower nights before. The cooling earth almost numbed the girl's bare feet. Hazel noted the sound of the river fading away as they traveled further and further. While trying to avoid the stray debris littering the ground- Hazel found herself wondering just how she could have ended up in here. It's a massive forest, and she couldn't think of ANY forests near her home. Most of the land around them belonged to farmers. It gave her belly an uneasy feeling knowing that a huge chunk of her memory must have vanished. A huge chunk of IMPORTANT memories that are vital. It also didn't help knowing SOMEONE out there must have brought her here. Did that mean she was kidnapped and…forgotten? Who stole her and left her in this forest? Kakuzu happened to be wondering the same thing himself. Except unlike her naïve self, he has decades of experience to derive from and his thoughts weren't nearly as pure as the child's.

(A/N) Trigger warning-mentions of rape.

'A young girl half naked and lost in the forest…. She must have been assaulted but it appears she has no recollection of the incident. Maybe she was drugged then?' If that's the case, he supposed it was for the best. It will be a horrible day when she realizes what MUST have occurred. But in the meantime, she can stay ignorant and not have this experience plaguing her childhood. Still, wouldn't this mean someone already knows how to enter their land? Was it one of her own countrymen who committed this? It brought up a whole new list of questions Kakuzu didn't consider before.

'Why didn't they kill her? A child claiming rape is near indisputable. An open-and-close case that can easily ruin one's life. What was the point of leaving her like this? Leaving her here of all places?' The only thing he could assume is the perpetrator just didn't have the nerve to murder a child. It certainly isn't the first time such a thing has occurred, but it still didn't sit right. Everything about this isn't sitting right with him.

'The idea of an undiscovered foreign country is certainly 'magical'... but why are my nerves so on edge? There was no reason to go through that much time and effort to abandon a child in foreign land. I can't make sense of it.' Maybe he is experiencing some shock of his own? If anything could send him into shock this would be it. The photos really were beyond belief and it is so incredibly tempting to scroll through them as they traveled. But he didn't want to wave around such a thing in public. Everything concerning this device and the child must be kept under-wraps.

'-Or else I may attract the eyes of some unwanted competitors. And we can't have that.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note- So I hope I've explained it well but if I haven't- This is Kakuzu before joining the Akatsuki. He found her in the Land of Fire by Shukuba (The town where Naruto meets Itachi and Kisame.) This is going to be a very long story and a long slow burn. I don't want to spoil anything by telling you exactly what time this is. So, for now it's going to stay a secret. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Hazel couldn't believe how long they hiked. The small scratches on her legs stung from salt within her own sweat. It had to have been hours yet the man before her appeared to have no intention of stopping. He didn't even pause for breakfast. He merely snagged some fruit from a passing tree, handed her a few, then continued walking without a word. She yearned to ask where they were heading and just how long he intended to walk for. But there is no chance of the two having such a detailed conversation. She considered trying to show him what she wished to ask through charades. Yet there is no way she could feasibly achieve that and the last thing she wants to do is anger this man. Not only did he kill someone- But he has struck her, made her wear said dead man's vest, and then proceeded to use fear tactics and intimidation to keep her in a near constant state of panic. She may be naive but only a moron would continue to poke the proverbial bear. Her eyes traveled down towards the vest. The slightly torn leather almost made her throw up all over again. Just knowing where this came from upset her deeply. The only reassurance she could give herself is the fact she never once asked for this and that, never once, was she given a choice either. She examined the killer hiking ahead. It's blatantly obvious that he holds incredible power. It's also clear that he is totally aware of this. The way he composes himself screams 'I will not hesitate.' It's a very predatory way of holding oneself that Hazel's conscience-mind didn't fully understand. Yet her instincts are screaming for her to be careful… To fear him.

'Well he still hasn't killed me. He's kept me fed me too. I can work with this, right…?' The last time she was left alone in this forest was less than pleasant. She has no survival skills while this beast of a man looks like he could take down a rhino for dinner. She's horrified by what he did but she has no other options with the hand she's been dealt. Cooperation is her only move in her mind.

'Crap, I've been reduced to a damsel in distress waiting for a hero. As if that's not bad enough, I have no choice but to rely on my kidnapper for help. What happened to all of those plans I made during horror movie night? I could strategize then, why can't I now?' Her mom had warned her once- 'Watching a serial killer murder someone in a movie is completely different than experiencing it in real life.'Hazel use to think those people were so stupid for dying and yet here she is…no better than them. Her head lolled back as she groaned.

'You were right mom…. I look like a moron.'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It'll take them another day to make it to Shukuba so Kakuzu found another campsite for the two of them. This night, they are staying underneath a tree. The roots are uplifted and exposed enough for the two to slip underneath. The only problem is, it's cramped. The space is tall enough for Hazel to crawl through on all fours but Kakuzu had to army crawl on his stomach in order to slip inside. It isn't great but even Hazel felt much safer within the roots. Also, thanks to the lack of space, their combined body heat made the area quite warm. With their stomachs filled with foraged fruit and nuts, Hazel found herself quite content….

Except for the fact he's staring right at her.

Hazel's eyes drifted to just about anywhere but his gaze. As if she isn't already on edge, being examined so intently left her nerves fried. Kakuzu recognized her discomfort but he is busy thinking about how he was going to teach her to speak. (He also just didn't care.) Kakuzu realizes that she can't read their books. So, will he be forced to read them to her? What types of books should he steal?

'I need something concise and obvious. Something a complete moron can grasp. I can't really graspp what her personal intellectual level is at this time. But I can assume from the device it's most likely a higher level. Although… her actions do say otherwise… Picture books should be a good place to start either way.' While Kakuzu kept planning, Hazel tried to find something to ease the tension he was creating. His stare is digging deeper and deeper and it's making her skin crawl.

'Why is he staring at me like thaaaattt? What does he want?' She felt sweat pouring from the back of her neck. Her teeth began chewing up the inside of her lip. She has no clue how to handle his scrutiny- so she panicked.

"Um, Hi?" Immediate facepalm.

'WHY DID I SAY THAT!?' Hazel internally berated herself as Kakuzu lifted a single brow.

'What is she doing?' The brat just said something to him but then she smacked herself…? Why? His focus switched to trying to decipher what just occurred as Hazel finally halted her spastic pity party in order to regroup.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH I SHOULD HAVE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT! He probably thinks I'm crazy. Damnit! I really don't want to talk but I started this. 'Probably should follow through with it.'

"H-h-hello?"Hazel waved a hand. She didn't consider if he could understand the gesture but lucky for them, it's universal. Kakuzu took this all in and figured it was about as good of a start as any.

"Hello." Hazel's shoulders tensed and a blush bloomed across her nose and cheeks. Even though she started the conversation she really hadn't expected him to respond.

"H-hello?" The girl mimicked. Kakuzu nodded and was a bit relieved by her interest. Hazel saw his confirmation before she whispered the word a few more times. She was hoping to etch it into her memory.

"Hello…. Uh, Helloooo! Ah- crap what now? Ummmmm OH! Hello! Hazel! -" She placed a hand on her chest and repeated her name.

"-Hazel! Gosh, I sound like an idiot! …H-hellooo? - "She pointed at him and thankfully he got the gist of that dumpster fire. Kakuzu took a moment to consider if he should give her his real name. But unfortunately, the two of them will probably be traveling together for some time. He had no interest in keeping a cover for that long and so he went ahead.

"Kakuzu. Hello, Hazel." Hazel's jaw dropped. They are talking.

"K-Kakusu! He-llooo Kakusu." Kakuzu almost cringed.

"Ka-ku-zu. My 'name' is Kakuzu." She winced.

"Sorry, Kakuzu!" He didn't understand the first word she used but he assumed it was an apology. Kakuzu kept pushing the conversation in the hopes that this could prove fruitful. A chance has appeared, and he wanted to use this opportunity to its fullest. He slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the mysterious device.

"Name?" He pointed at the phone, yet Hazel is a bit lost.

"N-namue?" Kakuzu huffed. He knew how to get his question across but he dreaded how childish this process is already.

"Hazel, Kakuzu- "He pointed at the object. "-Name?"

"Oh that!"

"Ohthat?" Hazel smacked both of her hands across her mouth and profusely shook her head.

"No! Oh no sorry!...Name, phone!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Phone?" Hazel replied with a tense smile.

"Yes, phone." Kakuzu slipped the 'phone' back into his pocket. He saw her eyes longingly stare at her missing possession, but she remained quiet.

'Good, good. I can take this even further.' He tapped the tree's base above them with the back of his knuckle.

"Name?"

"Tree!" She chirped but her smile dropped when he shook his head.

"No, its name is tree." Hazel is mildly annoyed. Although she figured out what he was trying to accomplish.

"Tree?"

"Yes…Tree" He confirmed. Hazel surveyed the tree surrounding them. She realized he's going to try to teach her how to speak his language. Now she just has to stick with her plan, cooperation.

"Kakuzu?"

"-Yes?" The girl pulled at the top she wore.

"Name?"

"Vest." Hazel's face is determined, she finally found something she could help herself with. If she can learn how to speak to him. Maybe then she can figure out what exactly she's dealing with. This, this right here is how she'll fight.

"Vest- "She pointed towards the piece of clothing covering her legs. "-Kakuzu, name?" He answered her.

"Pants."

'Well... So, it begins.' He silently remarked. He knew this was the beginning of a long journey for them.

-But he could have never predicted how true that sentiment was.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The pair went on and on for about an hour before she finally succumbed to sleep. They had to repeat some words a few times but so far, he isn't too irritated. Kakuzu figured it shouldn't be too torturous of an experience should she stay driven. He found himself interested too, at times. Even he couldn't resist the temptation to pick up a few words. At dawn, Hazel woke up a little more comforted after the talk they had. It further confirmed her theory that he, in fact, doesn't want her dead. So, if he wants her alive then they have the same agenda. The past still haunts her mind, whispering 'what if's' into her ear. But she shoved those thoughts into the farthest pit of her skull and tried to push on. Using their new 'game' to distract herself from the very real danger his existence presents. It is a great way to pass time while hiking, too.

"Name?"

"Rock."

"Uuuuuummmmm, name?" Kakuzu looked at what she was pointing at now.

"Cloud."

"Oooooohhhhhhh… hmmmmmmmm…" While Hazel contemplated what to ask next. Kakuzu thought about where they'll travel towards after Shukuba.

'We'll camp outside the village and I'll leave during the night, after that. What is next? -'

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu! Name?" He quickly assessed.

"Branch."

"Aaahhh." She nodded sagely before going back and reflecting over what she's learned. He could hear her whisper the countless names they reviewed. Messing up many of them but he could tell she is trying.

'I have already decided that finding her people is my top priority and teaching her is the key. I suppose I'll have to- 'He pinched the bridge of his nose with a hidden scowl. What he was about to do is going to cut down his income GREATLY. It is something he never considered a possibility but-

'-There is no other option. Bounty hunting for shinobi is too dangerous and I can't risk losing an opportunity this promising. So, I will retrieve our supplies and then down grade to simple, safer miscellaneous missions. I must still make an income. I can't give that up, even with her around.' Kakuzu isn't excited about taking a financial hit like this but sometimes a little risk is necessary in order to make a Ryo.

"-Kkaaaakkkkkkuuuuusssuuuuuuu!?" A vein visibly popped up from his temple. He couldn't understand how she kept messing up his name.

"Ka-ku-ZU." Hazel squeaked.

"Ka-Ka-Kakuzu? N-name?"

"Kill me…"

"Kill me?" Kakuzu rubbed at his temples.

"-Dammit- "She tilted her head back at him with a furrowed brow. Hazel didn't realize what happened.

"Kill me, dammit?" Kakuzu groaned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

They made it to their new camp site later in the day. While they were traveling Kakuzu eventually forced Hazel to stop pestering him with her questions. She is insatiable for more vocabulary but of course, she isn’t going to learn this in a single day. On top of that, if she tries to learn everything at once Hazel will pick up nothing. She needs to learn as soon as possible but their pacing must stay consistent and feasible. He doubted she retained even a quarter of the words they reviewed. The two of them need to drill each word until the vocabulary sticks and only then will any true progress be achieved... His nerves also demanded for her to settle down, but he didn’t want to admit his anger caused by a mere child got the best of him. He isn’t used to having a travel partner, let alone a child tagging along. It’ll take time to grow accustomed to her company. Anyways, the pair settled down for the night in the forests outside of Shukuba. Although they were close, Kakuzu didn’t summon the clone quite yet. He had realized on that first day she never heard of chakra or jutsu up until then. Without that knowledge, his clones will be a perfect tool for dispelling any ideas of escape. It is best to leave her in the dark for the moment.

‘If her country really went undiscovered for hundreds of years without the civilians having any knowledge of chakra. Then it isn’t shocking that their technology is so far beyond our own. Without the distraction of chakra, her people were able to focus their energy and research into other fields of study.’ Although one thing Kakuzu still couldn’t explain is how they never made contact. He is still perturbed by the idea.

‘With that level of technology one can guess her land’s government must know of our existence at the very least… Are they hiding us from their civilians? Why would they? And most importantly, how? Damn it, this just doesn’t add up and its infuriating.’ Kakuzu pulled out the girl’s phone again to see if he missed something. It’s a bit addicting to skim through the pictures as well. He only scrolled through them for about an hour until he was sure that his answer couldn’t be found in her photos. When he checked Hazel, he saw that she was already asleep. It was quite early to pack it up for the night, yet Hazel is exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open thanks to their hikes. Thus, she went to bed the moment she could. With her out of the way Kakuzu got up and went ahead with summoning his earth clone. It couldn’t process much without his command but simply sitting by her is easy enough. He highly doubted she’d wake up, but it is a necessary precaution. He didn’t know if she was the type of person to flee. With that taken care of the missing-nin took his leave.

‘Time to get this over with.’

8888888888888888888888888888888

When Hazel woke up that next day, she found some clothes folded up beside her. She had no clue where they came from and jumped from the ground with a start. 

“The Hell?! Kakuzu!?” The man in question rose from his spot across from her. He gestured at the pile of clothes in a way that told her to ‘take them’. Her brow furrowed at the man in return.

‘Those are for me? But how? When did he get the clothes? He must have left when I was asleep... Does that mean there is a town nearby or did he steal these from another- NOPE. HELL NAH. Don’t think about it, dumbass! Just take them! I didn’t see it, so it DIDN’T HAPPEN.’ Nonetheless, the thought of her being alone last night disturbed her deeply. But since nothing happened, she found herself letting the situation go. Some fresh clothes are going to feel good and she’s thrilled to ditch the cursed vest. The redhead scooped up the garments and much to her embarrassment she found that Kakuzu remembered every. last. article. Her whole face felt as though it was on fire as she stole a look at him. He had already turned around to give her privacy yet regardless of the gesture, Hazel still didn’t trust him in the slightest. She continued to stare at his mask covered back while slipping off the dirty vest and shorts. The new clothes are a bit big, but they aren’t a terrible fit. He got her a simple dark green kimono with sandals. Something any civilian girl her age would wear. 

“Kakuzu?” He turned around to inspect her. For the most part she looks normal. He stole some concealer to hide those dots on her skin and her facial structure can be written off as ‘unique’. With all of that handled he had one last issue to take care of. Her hair. Hazel’s hair is a mane of fiery curls that is easily double the width of her body. It is sure to stand out and bring more attention to them. Kakuzu can’t afford to leave it as it is. He already figured out how he’ll deal with her hair, but he didn’t believe she would cooperate with his idea. Therefore, he didn’t say anything. Instead Kakuzu stayed silent as he made his way over to the girl. The bounty hunter twirled a finger to ask her to turn around and while Hazel is puzzled by his request. She went ahead and did as he instructed. 

‘What is he looking at? Did I miss a tag or something- ‘She felt her hair being round up at the base of her neck, the unforeseen sensation sent Hazel straight into a frenzy.

“What are you doing!? Kakuzu!?” She tried jerking her hair out of his hand. Meanwhile, Kakuzu pulled out his kunai. He placed the cold metal of the blade flush against the nape of her neck. Hazel’s mind instantly thought of decapitation and nothing else.

“Wait! WAIT! KAKUZU!? KAKUZU!? KAKUZU PLEASE DON’T!!” The blade slid clean through her hair in one stroke. After his grip was literally cut off Hazel lunged away from the killer. She clutched the back of her head and gawked at the massive chunk of hair in his hand. He didn’t cut her head off but nevertheless she is seething.

“KAKUZU!? DID YOU JUST CUT MY HAIR OFF!? WHY!?” Hazel isn’t all that attached to it but it’s the principle of the matter. He didn’t warn her OR ANYTHING. He just chopped it off without her consent and successfully scarred her in the process. She continued to yell at him while Kakuzu ignored her to throw the mass of hair away into the bushes. Much to her dismay he isn’t finished with her yet, there is too much left.

“Girl- “He pointed to the ground in front of him. “-Come here.” Hazel is livid but her cheek and hands still have welts from his punishments prior. She is utterly humiliated and degraded yet again. Demoted to nothing more than an animal at his beck and call.

‘I…I just… DAMN HIM! Couldn’t he try to respect me! It would have been fine! It was getting matted anyways! I would’ve let him, he just had to ASK!’ Once Hazel stood in front of him again, she turned around without his direction. She didn’t need to wait for him to ask, she could tell what he wanted. 

‘Not like he cares about my opinions anyways.’ She grouched to herself. Kakuzu went back to trimming her hair down. He has a bandana to cover what is left of it. When this is out of the way they can finally move on with collecting his bounty and deciphering this mystery. 

‘We’ll need to evacuate the Land of Fire immediately after I receive my money. Where should we head towards next…?’ The man pondered. After he finished cutting her hair, Kakuzu handed her the cloth. He demonstrated to her where he wanted the bandana to go and Hazel was more than willing to cover the mere inch of hair left accordingly. Her head feels so…naked. The wind’s caress grazing her scalp is wrong. For as far back as she could remember Hazel’s hair has never been this short. She despises him for this, she hates him for everything else too. It is yet another bullet on the list of reasons to hate Kakuzu. An increasingly long, LONG list of reasons. When they got on speaking terms she began to relax. Her mistake-

‘-And one I will NEVER make again.’ The redhead concluded he was done with her, so she stomped off to her spot at the campsite to sulk. Kakuzu simply shook his head.

‘We can spare a couple hours to rest and eat. After that, we must leave before we’re discovered.’

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hazel continued to sulk as they left the camp. As if that whole incident wasn’t invasive enough, he forced her to smear on this thick layer of makeup before they left. She barely resembled herself after he was finished. As an act of rebellion Hazel had been scowling at him since this morning. She hoped that her glare could make him regret what he did. What she doesn’t know is Kakuzu will ignore her until she calms down. He refuses to play these childish games. All he wants to do is hurry up and get this over with so he can get his cash. They had been on the path for only a few hours but Kakuzu can see the drop-off ahead. To those on the outside, it appeared to be a simple roadside tea shop. Yet if you know the password you would know its true purpose. Hazel noticed the building too, but she couldn’t even tell that it is supposed to be a tea shop. They’re not that common back home. Her curiosity got the best of her and she momentarily forgot to be mad.

“Kakuzu? Name?” He answered her since they were out of hearing range.

“Tea shop.” He figured he’d keep it simple. Afterall, it is just a tea shop to her.

“Teeyaa shuuppu.” Kakuzu rolled his eyes. 

“No. Tea…Shop…” She tried again.

“Teeyah shop?” 

‘Close enough.’ Before the two got too close Kakuzu wanted to explain to Hazel how she is expected to act around others. He stopped before they reached the shop and Hazel stopped in turn.

“Huh?” 

“Hazel, you must be ‘quiet.’” Kakuzu responded. He placed a single finger against his masked mouth to show her what the word meant. Hazel made sure to confirm with Kakuzu that she understood him right. 

“Hazel, quiet.” She held her own finger to her mouth. “-shhhhhhhh” She looked at her captor to see if she was on the same page as him.

“Yes- *nod* -quiet.” The two continued walking until they reached the stairs in front of the building’s entrance. Kakuzu thought about bringing her inside but decided against it. If he brought her in, she would surely lose her composure after he summoned the body from his scroll. She should be safe enough on the stairs and it will only take a minute for him to cash in the bounty. Kakuzu jutted his arm in front of her before she could follow him any further.

“Sit down here and wait.” He guided her into a sitting position on the stairs before holding his hand in her face. Exactly like he was teaching a puppy how to sit. Hazel pouted back at the mercenary. 

‘He’s leaving me and going inside? What does he have to do in there? You know what? Don’t care! After this morning I can REALLY use a break from him.’ Kakuzu left her on the steps knowing there is very well a chance she may run. He is confident in his tracking abilities. She wouldn’t get far even if she tried. He is giving her the benefit of the doubt and assuming she isn’t dumb enough to attempt an escape. With that in mind, he went inside to do his business while Hazel quietly thought to herself.

‘I still haven’t recognized anything around us. Of course, my brain just had to screw up.’ She tried to think back to her last memory. She remembered Mom driving her home, then cuddling with Bork, after words she fell asleep and that’s where it all ended. Or well, that’s the last thing she remembered while she was conscious.

‘Although I had that weird dream too. If you could call it a dream. Was more of a nightmare now that I’m thinking back on it.’ In her dream she was soaring through the skies at speeds beyond compare. She had been near level with the stars while flying further and further upwards before dissipating into nothing. Even though it was a nightmare, it hadn’t been a pain free experience. Her body felt like it was electrocuted and sliced into bits all at the same time. It was an excruciating sensation that she assumed was caused by her earlier flu. Fever dreams are always the worse, especially nightmares.

‘But after that there’s nothing. I woke up in the forest, Kakuzu kidnapped me, and here we are now.’ Will her memories start vanishing from then on? Or was that a onetime thing? Hazel figured only time can tell at this point. The girl has enough on her plate and couldn’t afford to scrutinize her amnesia too much. If Kakuzu stops pissing her off they should be able to solve this conundrum with relative ease.

‘But damn that man needs to learn about communication. God, I don’t understand him. I suppose I won’t for quite a long time. But when I can talk to him, he’s in for a long interrogation. Mark my words.’ She laid herself across the stairs so she could do some cloud watching. Without her phone Hazel is bored out of her mind. 

‘Hmmmm pretty day out at least.’ The warmth on her cheeks is comforting. It reminded her of all the days she would sunbathe with her mother. They would talk for hours outside in the sun about random things. Like what she was doing in school, how work was going for her mom, the latest scandal circulating around town. Her dad would many times join them to rant about a horrid customer he’d been forced to deal with. Although the memories are about as pleasant as they come, they left her feeling hollow.

‘What am I going to do if I can’t find them?’ Hazel hoped and prayed she’ll never have to find out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

After Kakuzu finished his business with the bounty collectors the two of them left. Hazel’s earlier frustration had stifled off since then and she found herself far less angry than she was prior. She is more somber than anything. Kakuzu could see as much and figured it really did help to walk away from a problem every now and again. Now although it is time for them to evacuate the Land of Fire. Kakuzu still didn’t have any idea where the two should travel to. The newfound duo will just have to head west and avoid as much danger as feasibly possible along the way. Wherever this route leads them to will be up to fate. Kakuzu can find a decent camp anywhere, therefore he isn’t anywhere near as worried as many would have been in his predicament. 

As he led them away from the shop, Hazel kept trying to look for noticeable landmarks. Outside of that there is not much else for her to do. The girl isn’t feeling up to talking yet and so she still won’t play their game. On a lighter note- her gifted clothes did give her a new, refreshing burst of energy. As she expected they are much more comfortable and her shoes, albeit sandals, are a welcomed addition. No more scratched up, bruised feet for her. 

‘Yea, at least there’s that… Dad did always say to focus on the small wins.’

8888888888888888888888888888

13 days later.

Hazel is so sick of hiking that she’s about to break her own legs off. At least she has something to look forward to at the end of the day. Kakuzu began to pull out a few books and notepads for some in-depth study sessions before bed. Hazel found them to be quite interesting while Kakuzu despised the fact they are starting from the ground up. The most basic of basics like teaching her their alphabet-

“Ah” He pointed at the character for ‘Ah’.

“Ah” Hazel reciprocated.

“Eh” 

“Eh” 

“Ii” 

“Ii” Hazel ‘wrote’ the character with her finger into the air. She always forgot this one.

“Oh”

“Oh”

“Oo” He tapped on the character.

“Oo” She recited. Kakuzu flipped the page and the two continued to go back and forth. This right here is part of the reason Hazel liked their study sessions. Usually, schoolwork is despised by children her age with herself included. But other than using this as a means to find home- Hazel felt like Kakuzu treated her as a person when they studied. Something she isn’t accustomed to anymore.  
“Meh” Kakuzu read aloud.

“Meh”

“Mii”

“Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Hazel’s eyes caught a streak of light cutting through the night’s sky. Then another soared soon after. More continued to rain down until the sky was littered with them. The girl couldn’t contain her enthusiasm and she didn’t try to, either. Hazel had never seen shooting stars before. She had only ever seen them in movies!

“-They are so pretty!!!” She jumped up and pointed at the sky.

“-Name!! Name!??” Kakuzu sighed as he shut the book. No way they can keep studying now. 

“Stars.” She stared as the sky rained light onto the earth.

“Stars…” She whispered. They are so beautiful to her and without the existence of light pollution she can see space clearer than ever. She began to believe that maybe there are some benefits to hiking in the woods.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

11 More Days Later.

Days ago, they managed to cross the border into the Village Hidden in the Grass. Kakuzu doesn’t wish to stay here for long because this village has been a hub of shinobi activity since the war’s beginning. He wished to avoid the Hidden Waterfall Village more than anything, but he knew it would be smarter to pass through it and round towards the Land of Hot Water. Just so they could leave this land ASAP. The Land of Hot Water is a much safer environment than the Hidden Grass and that’s saying the absolute least. Even his old home is safer than these deceptive fields. While they traveled here Kakuzu made sure to keep his senses on high alert. Hazel tried to ask him a few questions only to be shut down each time. She can tell Kakuzu is tense, but she can’t grasp how much danger they are in. All she could read is that there is some sort of threat and it’s close.

‘Great, I don’t understand what’s going on AGAIN and it’s something BAD. He is never what I’d call ‘calm’, but this is much for him. What’s wrong here? It looks nice enough?’ All Hazel can see is fields of grass surrounding them like an ocean. The wind solidified the illusion by creating ‘waves’ throughout the vast landscape. There is a forest in the far distance they are coming up on yet nothing about the scenery screamed ‘threat’ to her. Quite the opposite actually. Nonetheless she left him alone since he is clearly more versed in detecting danger. Onwards the two silently trekked along the carved path as the sun rose to the center of the sky. Hazel had grabbed a piece of stray wheat to chew on while Kakuzu is still on high alert. Just when they were about to make their entrance into the forest Kakuzu’s senses picked up on some chakra signatures. A group of them at that.

‘Not good…’ Kakuzu can tell they are shinobi just by the sheer amount of chakra each held. The signatures are located deep within the forest and out of eyesight. They have plenty of hiding spots they could use to launch a surprise attack. Unlike Kakuzu, who is residing in an open field with a useless child he’s trying to defend. This gave the group the clear advantage so Kakuzu halted and kept Hazel at his side. He’s ready to grab her any second, no, any millisecond should they have to retreat or dodge an attack. Hazel attempted to read his face but Kakuzu is next to unreadable. She is still spooked enough to huddle into his side. The shinobi isn’t a fan of the gesture, but he allowed it since there are far more pressing matters at hand. He hoped they weren’t spotted but knew better than to assume since almost every squad carries at least one sensor-type shinobi. With this in mind the missing-shinobi prepared himself for battle and waited for their move. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the forest.

The Hidden Stone squad all stood at attention while their captain scouted the new signals. The captain’s jaw quickly dropped as his eyes involuntarily shook.

“We need to reroute IMMEDIATELY.” One of the shinobi pressed the captain for more info.

“Wait why? How many are there? I can’t see them from here!”

“There are 6 chakra signatures I’m sensing. One is a civilian but the other five are MASSIVE and certainly shinobi level. Shit, with that much chakra they’re packing I wouldn’t doubt if they’re all jounin… If we face them, we’ll end up worse for wear and possibly jeopardize our mission. With a civilian around we can assume they are on an escort mission, so I doubt they want conflict either. Let’s focus on what’s important and let them go.” The same shinobi isn’t happy with the captain’s plan.

“We’re just going to run away then? What if they are the enemy!? We aren’t cowards!” The captain squared his shoulders and spoke to him sternly. He will not put up with a chuunin’s back talk when there is this much danger nearby. 

“Avoid is a better term. There is not a single rational reason to engage and I know when my pride isn’t worth the risk. This isn’t the reason we’re here and I’ll be damned if we don’t complete our mission. Now let’s go, that’s an ORDER.” The squad followed their captain towards Kannabi Bridge, even if many didn’t agree with him. Kakuzu sensed them retreating but still chose to pick up Hazel and run. It isn’t smart for them to linger and test fate.

-But although the pair didn’t test fate, they certainly changed it for a certain trio. 

That was all it took to change nearly THE ENTIRE future of this world.

All because one person, who should never have existed, appeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

A few months later.

Hazel has become quite use to their routine. Hike, eat, lesson, sleep, repeat. Hike, eat, lesson, sleep, repeat. Hike, eat, lesson, sleep, repeat. Her vocabulary certainly grew but nothing too impressive has stuck. She can remember words of objects they pass by regularly but outside of that is hit or miss. Still, this was great progress and to top it off the pair managed to keep out of trouble thanks to Kakuzu. They should arrive at the Land of Hot Water in just a few short days but naturally it can’t be that easy. While they were hiking through the forest Kakuzu’s senses picked up on several chakra signatures approaching the two of them at high speed. Such high speeds that he instantly realized they were about to be intercepted by shinobi. Seeing, or really feeling, that they are running straight towards them also warned Kakuzu that the shinobi already knew where the two are.

‘Damn it, not again. We aren’t going to get lucky this time. Are they missing-nin or village shinobi?’ He already figured it’s too late for them to run and besides, it’d be a pointless waste of energy if the intruders already spotted them. So, he’ll have to take them head on.

“Hazel.” She caught a glance at Kakuzu as he grabbed her shoulder with a firm grasp. The bounty hunter guided her behind him before lowering himself into a protective stance. With a gasp, Hazel put two and two together and hastily searched for the source. 

‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooo!! Please be friendly!!’ She didn’t want to see another person killed. She would do anything to avoid it but Kakuzu doesn’t hold this same sentiment. He already has killing intent pooling off him and even the girl can sense he is preparing for a bloodbath.

“K-Kakuzu!!” Her eyes barely caught the sight of people landing around them. One second, they were completely alone on a path through the forest. The next and they are totally surrounded by men and woman wearing that vest. The same. Exact. Vest. Hazel yelped at the sight of those accursed garbs.

‘Is that thing a uniform?! Just who are they??!! OH NO IS HE GOING TO KILL THEM TOO!?’ Hazel started crying while Kakuzu cursed under his breath. 

‘A squad of 5 Leaf shinobi, of course… Why is it I never have this luck when I’m trying to hunt.’ The mercenary waited for them to make the first move. Instead of attacking the pair one of the shinobi spoke up. Kakuzu assumed the man must be the squad’s leader.

“So, I’m sure you already know why we’re here?” Kakuzu stayed silent so the leader continued without missing a beat.

“-One of my comrades here spotted quite the chakra ‘signatures’ coming from you. I thought we would be meeting with several shinobi and yet here you are. Care to explain how you have five chakra signatures? You could also explain what you’re doing with that girl while you’re at it.” The leader sent Hazel a genuine smile though the girl didn’t reciprocate it. Her eyes darted between Kakuzu and the man before she gave up trying to read their faces to stare at her shivering feet instead. Her tears dotted the dirt beneath as she continued to cry in silence. The captain clearly noticed the blatant signs of fear and scowled back at Kakuzu.

“Did you take her?” 

“She’s none of your concern.” Kakuzu remarked.

“*Shrug* Tsk tsk… Well, if you did kidnap her then I’m afraid to tell ya buuuut I need to take you into custody. Excuse me~ Hey you! -” He snapped his fingers at Hazel. The redhead met his eyes with her own.

“-You! Yea you! Did this man take you?” He jutted his thumb towards Kakuzu, but all Hazel can tell is he’s asking her something about her captor and that’s about it. She stared at him and he stared back at her. All of the leaf shinobi were thrown off by the child’s silence. 

“-Didn’t you hear me? Did he take you or not? Helloooo! This is an easy question! Yes or no?” Kakuzu interjected before the man could continue his questioning any further.

“Take a hint. She doesn’t want to speak with you. Mind your own business.” The Captain placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes at Kakuzu. 

“Yea, yea I’m sure you’d love to get rid of us. You scared her real good didn’t ya mister…?” Kakuzu didn’t respond and the captain blew out a sigh full of frustration. He didn’t wish to fight but with a kidnapped child involved there is no way he can let this fly. The Hokage would wring his neck if he found out and his conscience can’t take much more guilt.

“Ok mister ‘no-name’… Squad- “As the captain raised his hand to draw their attention, his squad armed themselves. The sound of kunai cutting the air hummed throughout the forest as well as within Hazel’s eardrums.

‘-No, don’t! Run!! Just RUN!!!’

“-Take him down and retrieve the kid.” Hazel could only see them pounce before she was knocked into the ground. 

‘NO!!! NOT AGAIN!’

“KAKUZU, PLEASE!!” She made the mistake of rolling onto her back to seek out the masked man. Instead of Kakuzu, she was met with the sight of something dangling right above her head. The sunlight is partially blinding the girl so all she can make out is the dark outline of a large mass floating in the air. Holding it there are these black tendrils that had impaled themselves into the- 

Into the body. 

After Hazel figured out what she was seeing the girl gaped. Warm ‘rain’ splattered her face until a few drops landed into her eyes. The liquid burned so she viciously rubbed her eyes trying to rid herself of the pain. When she pulled her hand back Hazel caught the sight of blood smeared across her near-translucent skin. She is paler than normal, and the dark red liquid only accentuated her deathly tone.

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n.” Her feet dug into the dirt as Hazel haphazardly kicked at the ground in an attempt to put some distance between her and the fresh corpse. She continued to push backwards until the black threads threw the body away into the forest. The sudden movement caught her attention, and she couldn’t stop herself from watching as the body flew above. No matter how much her heart urged her to stop- Hazel followed its trajectory until she overheard the sound of flesh smacking against a tree with a bone-chilling crack. The slam was somehow incredibly distinct through the sound of shouting and clanging of metal against metal.

‘Oh God, OH GOD.’ She got onto her hands and knees to flee but Kakuzu’s voice forced Hazel to halt dead in her tracks.

“Stop!” He couldn’t let the girl out of his sight or else the Leaf shinobi may escape with her. He also had to make sure she didn’t get caught up in any of his jutsus. 

“Kakuzu!? KAKUZU!?” Hazel searched for Kakuzu, but the child still couldn’t sort him out from the flurry. She eventually heard his voice shout again but this time it isn’t projected towards her.

“Fire style- searing migraine!!” A MASSIVE spew of fire enveloped the land. Hazel can barely look at it due to the blistering heat and brightness. The warmth from the flames burned against her skin and sucked the moisture right out of her mouth. The girl tried to protect herself with her forearms, yet it turned out to be unnecessary. The child soon realized she wasn’t the target, but Hazel’s ears caught the sound of those who were less fortunate through the roar of the fire. The chorus of pained howls were swiftly extinguished as the flames disintegrated all that had stood before it. When the inferno began to die down, she could finally spot Kakuzu from the carnage. His back is towards her and at first, she didn’t recognize him. Something is sticking out from Kakuzu’s body, something huge.

‘What-what is on his back? Oh MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!?!?!?!?!’ One of his masks had partially exited his body in the form of a demonic ghoul perched on his shoulder. The tendrils that inhabit her captor’s muscles are now making up this…thing’s body with the mask forming its face. She watched as the mask’s mouth closed. She witnessed a MASK close its MOUTH.

‘THAT MASK MOVED I-’ Hazel wailed as that thing slithered back into Kakuzu’s body. 

“-I-I touched those things!? I touched THAT. WAIT, WHAT- JUST WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?” Her brain is swimming within her skull while her vision became blurry. The girl is hyperventilating but there is no oxygen to be had. Finally, Hazel succumbed to panic and Kakuzu watched as she collapsed. He ignored the unconscious brat since she isn’t on the top of his list of priorities. Now that so many of the Leaf’s shinobi are missing the Village will be sure to send the Anbu to investigate. He must erase their trail and hide until the Land of Fire loses interest. He has been forced to forgo his original plan all together and bunker down completely. No side missions whatsoever. So much for not halting his income.

“Damn it all, I’ll savor the moment I cash in these bounties.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Hazel is flying. Or so she feels… Her stomach kept lifting and dropping as they accelerated and decelerated through the air. It’s as if she was riding on top of a bird flapping its wings. Up and down, up and down. This, alongside the heat radiating from the body cradling her, made to be an incredibly soothing sensation. A feeling as lulling as being rocked by your mother beside a roaring fireplace. Hazel didn’t want to open her eyes ever again. She only wished to stay here and forget how cruel the world is. To even go as far as to forget she ever existed… if she could just never wake up and never be forced to face him ever again. It would be a blessing.

‘But I can’t stay here, can I? Fuck, he really is a monster. Does Kakuzu feel remorse for any of this because I sure as hell do… I just sat there and watched! I… I watched him as he tore all those people apart. I stood aside as he burned them alive and did NOTHING. I could’ve tried but I didn’t do JACK SHIT. Instead of helping I almost RAN! Just like before, I was entirely useless.’ She needs to know who Kakuzu is. Trying to blindly tolerate him and his sins isn’t enough. Is there a chance he has a valid reason for his crimes? If he explained his reasoning, could she then possibly cope? Maybe even rid herself of the guilt inhabiting her heart? Because at this rate she’ll never be able to face her parents even if she does find them. A coward such as herself doesn’t deserve to. 

‘I need answers but…I don’t want to be anywhere near that demon...I can’t. I just can’t.’ Hazel doubted she could talk to him after that slaughtering. 

‘What do I do then? I’m…I’m so tired… Can I stay asleep a little longer? Yea… just fall back to sleep…. I’m too tired to think right now. Just…sleep…’ Kakuzu thought Hazel was about to wake but her body went slack once again. He is already begrudging the moment she does. 

‘Mark my words, after this mission the Leaf’s bounties will be my top priority.’ Kakuzu wished he had dragged out their deaths. As he saw it, they got off too easily. 

‘- I will simply make up the lost in my finances with their comrades’ blood. That should be enough.’ 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Kakuzu discovered a suitable spot for a hideout. Up in the mountains, nearly level with the clouds, he came across a cave. There aren’t any paths for civilians to scape and a shinobi should have no reason to traverse the mountain side without probable cause. Kakuzu was sure to leave no traces for any potential anbu. His pant legs are still soaked from the ordeal. He had created so many false trails that he lost count. He also crossed several rivers without using the water-walk technique so their smell would be dispelled. All of this while leaving fake clues such as locks of hair or bloodstains. He is confident no one will be able to discern which direction they fled. They will only find chaos. 

When the mercenary entered the cave, he gently lowered the child onto the ground. Hazel is still out cold despite the fact she’s been asleep for nearly an entire day. This bout of shock is sure to be complicating and a thorn in his side. He is positive she will be out of her mind for the next few days and unable to focus. So, with that in mind, Kakuzu decided he wouldn’t even try. No lessons, no talking, absolutely nothing. He figured he must give her space so she can recover. It’s what surely helped her the first time she witnessed him kill a man. After a whole day of no communication, Hazel came to him directly. The missing-nin hypothesized the same could happen this time. With how long they will have to hide, a few days will change little. 

Several hours later…

Hazel noticed that she isn’t flying anymore. Her body is grounded and unable to sleep another wink. She still doesn’t want to open her eyes, but the girl reminded herself that she couldn’t stay. Against her true wishes Hazel went ahead and lifted her heavy lids. She was met by the sight of clouds. So many fluffy clouds drifting past her. The girl jumped up before she realized that they are not in fact floating in the sky. No, she is standing on dirt at an extremely high elevation. 

‘Where are we now?’ She searched all around for clues and noticed that they were in a cave again. Her eyes caught the sight of Kakuzu by a fire and she swiftly turned her head away from him. No, she can’t bear to look at that thing. Not yet… To avoid him she walked towards the cave’s opening to take a better look at their surroundings outside. As Hazel neared the exit a gust of wind smacked her straight in the face. It stung as it grazed her skin and knocked the bandana straight off her head. 

“WHOAAA!” After the wind ceased, the child rushed at the exit and held onto the side of the cave for balance. Never in her whole life did Hazel think she would ever witness something so…grand. They are thousands of feet in the sky overlooking a mountain range covered with foliage. It looked like a painting Bob Ross would walk you through or a scene from a Ghibli film. To say it’s magnificent is not only a lie but an insult. It’s far beyond magnificent.

“Wow.” Her earlier panic subsided as she gazed at the scenery. Until, that is, she made a massive mistake and looked down. The drop-off is nearly 90 degrees with a few sharp cliffs being the only thing that could catch her should she fall. Fearing that such would occur, Hazel was petrified and couldn’t bring herself to move an inch. Kakuzu was watching and noticed her body stiffen. He wasn’t sure if she was stuck until the girl started shivering. He got up to pull her away from the edge but when his hand touched her skin Hazel jerked around to push him with every ounce of her body weight. Now this was a dumb idea for many reasons… one of the more immediate reasons is she had just single handedly pushed herself off the mountain. Hazel stared at Kakuzu dead in the eye as she slowly began to plummet.

‘I fucked up.’ The girl caught sight of a bird swerving to dodge her falling body.

‘-ooooooooohhhhhh I really fucked up.’

“KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu” Kakuzu growled at the dumb child while he used the tendrils within himself to launch his hand.

“IT IS KA. KU. ZU.” Their voices echoed throughout the valley. Hazel about screamed again until she felt the all too familiar grip of his rough hand grabbing her arm. When she stopped falling Hazel’s gaze followed the tendrils to look at Kakuzu’s angry face. He may be masked but his eyes told her everything.

*sniffle…sniffle* Kakuzu groaned.

‘Great, here we go AGAIN.’ Hazel’s tears are freezing cold from the blistering wind. Her vision is blurred but she can still see his hand holding onto her arm. His detachable hand connected to that THING inside him.

*Sniffle*” I-I” *sob*-I WANT TO GO HOME!!! MOM!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!!!! I’M SCAAARRRREEEEDDDDD AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” She is bawling as Kakuzu pulled her back up. A part of Hazel wished he’d just drop her.

“I-i hate you!! I hate you so much!!!!! I hope you die, Kakuzu! If I could I’d kill you myself! Damn you, JUST DAMN YOU!! BURN IN HELL!!” She went incoherent as she screamed and wailed. Many would have been livid knowing she is obviously cursing his name, but the mercenary knew he deserved such hatred. He understood as much even back before he turned himself immortal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N- So I know this story is pretty sad right now. but I don’t want an OC who is overly positive, nor do I want an overly kind Kakuzu. I want them to be realistic. Or realistic in my opinion, I’m sure I’ll mess up but hey I’m no professional haha. 

Any who, Is the story always going to be this sad?? Absolutely not, but at the beginning when they’re just figuring stuff out?? ABSOLUTELY. This is actually a good example of why I changed the pairing. If you didn’t know this was originally a KakuzuxOC fic but I was worried this would come off as Stockholm syndrome or predatorial. I’m sure many could’ve written it in a way that wouldn’t have been but I’m EXTREMELY new to writing. So, I kept it safe and I managed to incorporate two characters who seriously don’t have enough stories. So, win, win in my opinion but what are your thoughts? Let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Kakuzu retrieved the girl and Hazel beelined into the farthest corner she could find. The rest of the day she kept as much distance as feasibly possible between them without uttering a single word. As planned, Kakuzu didn’t try to talk to her either. Hazel was free to spend the whole time crying to her heart’s content until it was time to sleep again. The next day her eyes were nearly swollen shut while the sand in her tear ducts is the consistency of cement. She is so hollow from all of her crying that she couldn’t find the energy to be upset. The lack of sensation is eerily similar to what she felt the first time Hazel witnessed a murder. There aren’t any emotions to ‘feel’ and all that’s there is this numbing emptiness. Kakuzu continued to leave her alone which came as a surprise to the girl since he isn’t the kind of guy who respects boundaries. On the third day she was still confused but this time it was over an entirely unrelated topic. Hazel couldn’t stop wondering what species Kakuzu is. Like is Kakuzu a human? Demon? Alien perhaps? Maybe a mutant? Is he a new species all together? What is Kakuzu because he doesn’t act human and barely looks like one too. Hazel has said this probably a thousand times but-

‘IF ONLY I COULD ASK HIM DAMMIT. I don’t even know what SPECIES this guy is for fuck’s sake! If I just. Knew. HOW!!’ While so much has happened, ultimately nothing has truly changed. The only way she can learn to ask him is for her to go back. To accept what Kakuzu did and STILL return to him regardless.

‘-and even if he has decided to leave me alone Kakuzu has made it impossible to seek out anyone else’s aid but his. Hold on- ‘On reflex her eyes veered towards the mercenary. Kakuzu noticed this and thought she was going to address him. But just as quickly as she made eye contact, she broke it to continue thinking to herself.

‘-maybe he’s counting on that and this bastard is waiting for me to breakdown and crawl back to him?’ After some contemplation, the girl concluded this is EXACTLY what’s happening. Hazel wanted to kick herself for not realizing sooner.

‘Oh my God that asshole isn’t leaving me alone. He’s waiting me out like I’m some brat throwing a tantrum! *Tch* Should’ve known... So, what now then? Am I going to let this go again?! AGAIN?! That man decimated a whole group of people this time I- I just can’t-’ She deliberated with herself over and over again but it’s still either work with him or lose all chance of finding home. Her selfishness pleaded for her to get it over with and move on. Yet despite how logistically impossible the notion is, it simply didn’t feel right to go to him. In her mind, this has become an even greater moral dilemma that will speak volumes on her character depending on how she proceeds. But in the face of inescapable dilemmas- silence and avoidance are Hazel’s go to ‘solutions’ and it’s a miracle the child has made as many decisions as she has. Although these crutches will not and HAVE NOT solved anything, what then? On one hand if the girl stays silent, she will lose all hope of reuniting with her parents and Kakuzu might dispose of her. On the other hand, if she turns to the man for help then she’s just as horrible as him and the girl will have to live with that. Hazel now knows from experience and evidence that Kakuzu is a serial killer. Not a one-time murderer who could’ve had good reasons for his actions but has a bad habit of making shitty first impressions. 

‘Dad? Mom? Why is God doing this to me?’

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After over a week of waiting, Kakuzu considered breaking the silence but he still believed it would be more detrimental to push it. When the girl is willing, she is a driven individual and Kakuzu can get more out of her. He stayed patient the whole week she took to recollect herself until finally Kakuzu thought it was time to lay out some incentives. He took out the picture books and strategically laid them out for her to explore. When Hazel awoke, she took the bait almost immediately. But although she grazed through them, the girl still didn’t feel up to the task. Instead, Hazel collected her notepad and pencil to draw in to pass the time. Her captor fumed at the sight. Kakuzu’s patience is wearing thin. He allowed her to have one last day before he decided enough was enough. 

“Hazel, come here.” Kakuzu held a new book in his hand as he sat down on the ground. Neither of them had read it yet and the missing-nin thought it would be a good way to lure her in. He directed her attention to a spot next to him. Hazel wavered but she reluctantly walked over to sit by Kakuzu. The redhead plopped down where he asked but leaned her body as far away from him as she thought he’d allow. Kakuzu noticed as much and shook his head before opening the picture book. The missing-nin showed her the first page and pointed to the pictures as he translated.

“Arm.” She nodded.

“Leg.” He waited for her to repeat but she only nodded again. 

“Hair.” A nod.

“Face.” Another sullen nod.

“Eyes.” Yet again, a nod. He wanted to thrash the girl mercilessly for her attitude.

“Nose.” Nod.

“Mouth.” Still silent, not a word to be heard. Kakuzu flipped to the next page where this time it depicted people rather than body parts. Something else new for the girl. Words like ‘Woman’, ‘Man’, and ‘Child’. Not surprisingly, since the book is from the Land of Fire, there is also a depiction of a Leaf shinobi. Like lightning, Hazel focused on this when she caught sight of the green vest of death. 

“Kakuzu! What that name!!!??” She about knocked the book out of his hand as she aggressively tapped the image.

“Shinobi.” 

“Shinobi…. Shinobi!?” Hazel finally repeated him. After over a week of silence, she’s speaking to Kakuzu again. The child ran to retrieve the notepad and pencil. She scribbled some horrific looking stickmen with those vests crudely scratched on before jabbing her pencil at the drawings. 

“Shinobi! Uuuh shi-shinobi!!! UM YOU!! SHINOBI!!!” She pointed at the image while scrambling for a way to portray her question.

‘JUST HOW IN THE HELL DO I DO THIS!? I can’t let this chance slip by, THINK!’ Hazel growled as she tapped the pencil against her head.

“Kakuzu, Shinobi. Uggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!”

‘I can’t ask directly. I don’t know how to. Damn it but I want to know! I want to understand!’ Even if he tells her he’s just a killer at least she knows but what if there’s something MORE to it? Hazel is gritting her teeth as she tried to figure out a way to charades the question she wants, no, NEEDS to ask. But it turned out it was easier than the girl could have ever imagined because Kakuzu already discerned what she wanted. It wasn’t hard for him to put two and two together after she said his name followed by ‘shinobi’. He supposed Hazel would want answers at the very least.

‘I overlooked this. How much time would I have saved if I simply explained everything sooner?’ Kakuzu left the girl to retrieve his bingo book on the other side of the cave. After he picked it up from his spot beside the fire pit, Kakuzu returned to her and flipped the book’s pages to his page. There he is, or at least there is an illustration of him. The old photo the Hidden Waterfall Village had was beyond outdated, so they scrapped it decades ago. The new portrait, albeit a drawing, is still exceedingly accurate thanks to eyewitnesses. Hazel was too lost in thought to notice Kakuzu’s absence until he called on her.

“Look.” He showed her the bingo book. Now Hazel knows a bounty poster when presented one and a single look was all it took to see that the sketch HAD to be Kakuzu. She had assumed he was a homicidal demon, not a criminal on the run. She stood up and pointed at the illustration.

“You?”

“Yes, it’s me.” 

‘So Kakuzu is a criminal and those ‘shinobi’ are trying to get him? Wow…this makes sense.’ This not only answered her initial question, but so much more.

‘This is why he killed that first man and stole from him too! THIS is why he’s dragging me all over the place, it’s why he made me play dress up, and it’s the reason why he’s always. On. Edge. We’re on the run! God, it’s so obvious now! But what did he do to end up with a bounty? Is there a way I can ask?’ She considered her question, yet it wasn’t long before she concluded it was impossible.

‘- Although I can deduce it’s probably because he’s a serial killer. Doesn’t take Stephen Hawking to crack that one… Alright- I’m in the ‘care’ of a homicidal criminal that’s being hunted down by those people wearing the vest. I think it’s safe to assume they’re this country’s police force since they’re trying to take down Kakuzu in that uniform. With possibly a whole nation trying to slaughter my captor I-I…I am guaranteed to see him murder people again and I still have no idea what this grown man’s intentions are with me. FUCK-’ It’s as if every horrific theory she had combined together into one horrific truth. Every last weak hope she had has been annihilated. It IS as bad as Hazel feared.

‘-I’M DEAD. I AM SO DEAD.’ 

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
>  Oh boy- if you can’t tell by this pacing, I’m trying to get to the goods but still have a reasonable amount of buildup. TBH this is basically a prelude to me. XD I really hope you guys are liking it so far!


End file.
